


moonstruck

by yvelle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, but jisoo's there for her, insecure jennie, lapslock, they're really head over heals for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvelle/pseuds/yvelle
Summary: “you love me as if i deserve you”, she whispers into the space between them.





	moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i noticed the serious lack of jensoo and it's still jisoo's birthday in my timezone, so what better time than the present ?

 

it’s the middle of the night and the curtains blocking out the little moonlight that barely illuminates the room make it hard for jennie to orientate herself as she blinks a few times, confused by her surroundings. the warmth of the late summer is amplified by a warm body pressing against her and a blanket thrown halfway over her body, but it’s somewhat comfortable and she doesn’t have the will or energy to move even one centimeter. she can hear the distant humming of the washing machine and if she listens more closely the barking of the dog of the couple that lives below them.  _that’s right, she’s in her apartment,_ she remembers as her sleepy confusion fades. _and the body pressed against her is jisoo,_ her mind supplies.

 _right, jisoo, her girlfriend,_ jennie couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the older girl. they hadn’t been dating for more than 3 months when jisoo had asked her to move in with her and even though jennie had been hesitant and a bit scared that they were rushing things, it had made sense considering they moved in the same city for university. they had been friends for years before getting together, so it wasn’t as if they barely knew each other anyway. she hadn’t regretted it so far, not when she got to wake up next to jisoo every day and kiss her while watching tv and preparing dinner together and bickering over who’s turn it was to buy groceries and taking their dogs for a walk and- _she_ _really likes kissing jisoo okay_.

 _no, she doesn’t regret it_ , she thinks fondly as she remembers the warm feeling in her chest while discovering jisoo’s things in _her_ wardrobe and strewn across _her_ desk. jisoo was driving her crazy and she was so stupidly in love, it was as if her whole world had stopped and then been set ablaze by the force that was jisoo.

to be honest, jennie had expected to be rejected but she couldn’t keep herself from confessing anyway because at that time her life already revolved only around jisoo, jisoo, jisoo and jisoo’s smile that could light up the entire world and jisoo’s beautiful voice when she thought no one could hear her sing and jisoo who loved her friends more ferociously than anything in this world, who beat up a guy for making fun of lisa’s limited grasp of korean at the time and was always the first to offer a shoulder to lean on.

jennie loves her so much it feels like her heart is going to burst sometimes and it scares her, terrifies her, because she knows jisoo loves her just as much. because jisoo is all these things and jennie is well, _jennie_ \- nothing in comparison to her and jisoo deserves so much more.

“you love me as if i deserve you”, she whispers into the space between them.

“that’s stupid, jendeukie”, answers a husky voice and before she can react an arm is wrapped around her waist and she is face to face to jisoo, who squints her eyes, not fully awake yet.

“i thought you were asleep”, jennie says.

“m’a light sleeper”, jisoo reminds her, carding her fingers through jennie’s hair, “and don’t try to change the topic. we’re going to talk about this,” she sighs, locking her eyes with jennie.

“it’s just sometimes i’m overwhelmed with how much i love you and i get insecure because i can’t imagine you love me just as much and if you do it must be for the wrong reasons because i’m not nearly as amazing as you,” jennie murmurs, but jisoo seems to hear her as she tightens her grip on jennie’s waist.

“do you not think that that’s how i feel as well? jen, the day you confessed to me i thought i’d died and gone to heaven. i admire you so much for your compassion and strength and being someone her friends can always count on. i feel like i'm losing my mind when you smile and the sparkle in your eyes when talking about that new netflix show or the latest slime video you watched makes me want to propose to you right in the middle of the supermarket,” jisoo whispers, chuckling quietly and leaning in so their foreheads brush together, “i’m sorry that i’m not that good with words, but i love you kim jennie and you deserve every bit of it if not more.”

“every”, she presses her lips softly against jennie’s forehead.

“thing”, a kiss on her left eyebrow.

“i”, a kiss on her right eyebrow.

“have”, a kiss on her right cheek.

“to”, a kiss on left cheek.

“give,” a kiss on her nose.

“you deserve”, she whispers against her mouth before bringing their lips together for a brief moment.

“please always talk to me when you feel this way. everyone feels insecure - i do too - but i can always try my best to show you the truth and i know one day you’ll believe me”, jisoo says, looking at jennie seriously while brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

“promise me?”

jennie reaches for the hand currently caressing her hair and presses a fluttering kiss against jisoo’s knuckles. “only if you promise too,” she answers.

as jisoo nods smiling, she pulls the older girl closer and finally locks their lips in a _real_ kiss. desperately trying to feel more of jisoo, jisoo, jisoo, she presses closer.

and somehow the thought that jisoo must be having thoughts along the same lines doesn’t scare her as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> moonstruck (adjective) : unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love
> 
> yell at me about jensoo (or anything really)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jensyves) [tumblr](https://egoests.tumblr.com/)


End file.
